fall_of_manfandomcom-20200214-history
Crow eye
name crow eye race ghoul class rampaiger affiliation the children of father night player joseph mckinney crow eye or just crow as he is more commonly known is a ghoul from the area around what is left of LA. he knows not of his past but he does know this. he is not someone you want to get on his bad side. to know more about him here is what he remembers of his story. as taken from a conversation at nukd with one wyvern alderez as i open my eyes i see the crimson skies and the ruble of the dead place around me. my eyes heavy from the restless sleep. as i raise myself from the ruble around me i feel a pair of eyes on me. but my head feels like i was hit by a sledge hammer so i pay it no mind. i look around and see a desert around me. around my neck is a pendant what looks like a sun but with a star in the middle. next to where i lay is a simple sword made of black steel. i wrap my hand around the hilt and stumble forward. what seems like weeks pass without even a drop of water of a morsel of food passing my lips. my head begins to droop down as i continue to walk forward. *crack* the sound of a weak stone cracking beneath the weight of another being wrenches my attention forward. i see a woman ahead of me. she stumbles like i. all i can remember is my stomach making the sound of a beast and my vision fading to black. the next thing i remember is my hands shoving the last of her flesh into my mouth. i stay there for a few minutes staring at the bones of the woman still red from the blood and flesh that was attached only minutes ago. as i sit in silence trying to comprehended what i had done a blur of black lands in front of me. i focus on the thing in front of me to find a bird. all black from beak to tail. a word comes to mind a name for the creature i see in front of me crow. slowly i reach my hand towards the bird. with its eyes as black as the night sky it studies me. pecking at my fingers a few times before jumping up my arm to come to rest on my shoulder. before long i realized i had made a friend. i continued onward until i came to a town. i have no memory of the name of the town. but when i got there the people around me were weary of me. they stayed away and spoke very little to me. there i learned of the currency that people use here. tabs things from old cans that people used to drink from. but it is there that i also learned a truth about myself. i stumbled past a piece of glass that was reflective. and in that slight passing i saw my face. it seemed broken and weathered like cracked leather only pale as if i had spent most of my life indoors. but it is nothing i hadn't seen before, as i remember people that look like me are called ghouls. if people is what you can call what i am. all seemed normal for a ghoul. well all except my eyes... my right eye seemed almost normal. except it seemed all pupil and no iris. my left however was black as the night sky. the pupil of the eye was white as the moon. as my eyes adjusted to the lighting the moonlike pupil grew in size and around it little white flecks almost like the moon and the stares of the night sky. learning the truth about what i am i was terrified, i ran from the town my crow friend flying behind me until i came to a rest. my lungs burning my legs turned to jelly i collapsed sobbing from the realization of what i am. hours later i regained my sense of self. steeling my resolve i continued forward knowing not where i was headed but i knew i was going to find where i belonged in this world. after a few weeks of walking along killing anything i found for food except other birds or cats. i have no idea why but from the first moment i saw a cat i fell in love with them. i always shared my food with my crow friend. but after thee weeks i stumbled to a vault. not the first or the last vault i would stumble upon. but this one was different. the smell of blood and whiskey hung heavy in the air. as i approached i could hear the sounds of shouting and music. without warning i heard a thunderclap and a weight disappeared from my shoulder. a weight that i had grown used to so much so that my shoulder felt too wrong without it pressing down there. my mind was boggled as i couldn't wrap my mind around what was missing. as i looked forward a single black feather floated down in front of my eyes. my mind began racing a million thoughts rushed through me. where did the feather come from? what happened to my shoulder? as the feather hit the ground i know what had happened. they had shot my bird...my only friend in this hellish world...i lost all sense of who i was in that moment and dropped to my knees. a single tear fell from my right eye. its decent to the ground not even a foot away seemed like a lifetime. but with each passing second my rage grew more immense and uncontrollable. as the drop of saltwater hit the ground my feet left it. forgetting my sword where it fell i rushed the vault. dodging left and right to avoid the aim of the monsters at the mouth of the vault. as i approached a man rushed me his only weapon a sword. but as he swung i knew he had no training. as he came down i grabbed his wrist with my left hand and slammed my right fist into his elbow shattering his arm. he cried out in pain but the cry was short as i broke his neck. grabbing his weapon i charged to the next man. grabbing him and holding him to my body to use as a shield from the hellstorm of bullets that flew my way. as the coward fell limp in my arms i threw his corpse into the crowd before proceeding with my massacre of the vault. as i stood over my last victim my body dripping with blood and sweat i had finally avenged my dead friend. turning around to make my way back out of the vault i look to my left. a man whom i had decapitated slumped down over a bottle of vodka. feeling my thirst i grabbed the bloody bottle from his lifeless hand. some of the mans blood had seeped into the bottle. disregarding this i took a swig. the flavor was amazing so i downed the whole bottle before i left the vault. i continued on until i found another town it was small. for some reason people wanted to know who i was. i hadn't ever even questioned myself on whom i was. i had no name no history nothing. but when they asked i decided to take up the name of my only friend at the time. so i named myself crow. after staying in the town for a while i found it was named greyfell. my first friend from that town was a man whom was not concerned with my appearances as a ghoul. his name was divvy swass. Category:Character Category:Ghoul